Minute Late
by Army of Grimm
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: She leaves the dorm at exactly 6:35 just so that she could make it in time to catch the same jeep that the pretty girl would be in. Takes place in a place with jeepneys.


**So one day last week, I prompted myself: "She leaves the dorm at exactly 6:35 just so that she could make it in time to catch the same jeep that the pretty girl would be in."**

**Jeepneys are a thing here in University. Everyone uses them. This has never happened to me. ****_not yet eehh~?_**

**RWBY is Roosterteeth's. This is also 1500 words, including the prompt...**

"Oh, crap, I'm a minute late!"

Ruby dashed out of the washroom, grabbed her phone, backpack, and keys, and almost slammed into the door on the way out. She didn't hear her sister Yang groan "It's just a minute, Ruby. You won't be!" since she was long gone.

The redhead sprinted up the hill, signed her name out, and dashed to the yellow box painted on the road. This was the stop where she would anticipate the jeepney the pretty girl would be in. It was a one in a million chance, but this would be the third time the heavens granted her desires – if the girl would be on the same jeep.

In this situation, every second mattered, since the jeeps were always going too fast. What didn't help was that Ruby was a minute late.

"Will I miss her today?" she kept asking herself as she waited for the next one to come to a stop. "One jeep already passed while I was logging out, and that might've been – ooh! I hope she's in this one!"

Ruby kept an eye out for beautiful silver hair that was tied up in a ponytail (not to mention that little silver tiara-like thing she wore with it) and a mostly-white outfit with tinges of powder blue (the two times Ruby saw her, she was wearing the same colors). She could not describe the beauty this other girl possessed, though it was pretty intriguing to her how the silver-haired girl obtained that scar running down her left eye.

The only thing holding Ruby back from trying to talk to the girl was the scowl she always wore.

Would that hold her back any longer?

Her heart sank when she didn't see the signs she was looking for from where she stood. Ruby waited for the incoming jeepney to come to a full stop before riding it, disappointed that she didn't make it in time today. She kept her head down, thinking that her day was already ruined as the jeep started moving.

She thought so too soon.

"You again?" a voice asked from across her. "I've seen you in the same jeep once this week."

Ruby looked up from the ground to see white boots, pale legs, a light-blue skirt, a white blouse—

Her silver eyes landed on long, black hair that was let down, an insane amount of make-up, and definitely not the same intimidating stare. It was intimidating in an uncomfortable way.

_That's not the girl she's looking for._

"M-me?" the speedy girl asked, surprise taking over. "Uh, oh, yeah. Yeah, you. You're the one with a twin."

"Yeah, she's not here with me right now," the other passenger said as she rolled her eyes. "She has a class at eight and the building she needs to get to is just across the street. Lucky girl."

Ruby chuckled, fumbling for her wallet. She got out a few coins and passed them to the driver, who started driving away from the stop. "She's really lucky to be that close to it so early in the morning."

The dark-haired girl smiled sweetly and offered her hand to shake. "I'm Melanie, by the way."

"Ruby," the redhead introduced herself, showing a smile and shaking the offered hand. "Nice to meet you, Melanie."

"Likewise."

By the time they finished introducing themselves, the jeep welcomed a third passenger. She wore white boots, a white skirt, and a white blouse with a white bolero. It had a tinge of powder blue, something similar to Melanie's. She looked like she was a little out of breath, as if she'd been brisk walking or running to the stop.

Ruby could not believe her eyes as this certain silver-haired girl sat next to her, with the grace of an angel and a scowl like no other. Blue met silver momentarily as they both locked gazes, and while Ruby could not look into them for another second, the blue-eyed passenger kept her gaze on the speedster for a little longer.

Suddenly, Melanie snapped her fingers and pointed at the jeep's newest passenger, and it looked like she was trying to remember where she'd seen that face before.

"We have the same class together! With Professor Goodwitch," she exclaimed, realizing only then that the girl sitting next to her new friend was her classmate. "You're Weiss, right?"

The girl named Weiss nodded while keeping her scowl and Ruby had to suppress a blush and try to keep her cool. _Weiss_ was a name out of the ordinary; it wouldn't be that hard to remember. She was going to keep that name in mind for a long time.

"And you… must be… something Malachite," Weiss frowned as she tried to recall her classmate's name. "Sorry, I forgot your name. But I know you have a twin."

"That's what Ruby here said, too," Melanie said. "I'm Melanie."

The snow-haired girl let out an "aah" in realization and nodded once more. "Right. Melanie. I have to keep that in mind."

The next jeepney stop was getting closer by the second, and there was nothing much else to talk about aside from what classes they had that morning.

Meanwhile, Ruby was busy trying to calm herself down as she let the fact sink in – she was seated next to someone she barely knew and admired already, and she found out her name today.

"Didn't I see you here before?"

Ruby almost jumped. Damn, her voice was perfect, too! What was not perfect yet? Moments passed before she found the words to reply with.

"Y-yeah, you probably have," she managed, avoiding the asker's gaze. "Because I've –me, I—I've seen you here before too."

"Was that twice already?"

"Yup."

Weiss raised a silver eyebrow. "I've never seen anyone else on the same jeep as I'm in twice," she said. "Much less thrice."

Ruby let out a nervous chuckle. "I never have, either, but you and Melanie are the only ones I ever see again."

Eye contact ensues and the blue-eyed girl's expression changes into something neutral. Well, it was something other than the frown she'd been wearing since the first time Ruby met her. This eased the redhead's nervousness as she shared a smile of her own.

They were somehow interrupted by Melanie, who asked the jeep driver to stop by another yellow box on the road.

"Whoops, gotta get down here now," she said as she gathered her things. "See you around! Nice meeting you again, Ruby, Weiss."

Ruby waved at her new friend and said goodbye, while Weiss only let out a "hmph" as she acknowledged her classmate's departure. They watched as Melanie stepped out of the jeep and walked towards the closest building.

The jeep suddenly lurched forward, making both girls bump into each other. Ruby was leaning heavily on Weiss, who held on to a handhold above her head just in time.

"Hey!" the latter exclaimed, the previous tone in her voice gone. Ruby couldn't help but panic internally and immediately sat up straight once they got over the inertia.

"Y-yeah, um, s-sorry," she stuttered, keeping her head down and avoiding Weiss' glare. She only heard the girl sigh.

"Not you," Weiss said, rolling her eyes. "I was referring to the driver."

Ruby felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she straightened her posture. "Oh. Well, uh, I-I'm sorry all the same."

She had to turn away to hide her darkening blush. _Damn it, Ruby! Keep it together! _She yelled at herself. _Just a few more meters and you'll get off this damned jeep—_

"Well, I'm going down at the next stop," her crush said. "I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Weiss."

_Get your shit together! She's going to see you blush!_

A pale hand was extended towards her, waiting to be shaken. Ruby immediately took it and shook it as she made eye contact with its owner. God, why did she have to have a crush on her of all people she could've possibly had a crush on? And to think she met her in a jeep…

"I'm Ruby," she spoke, not stuttering this time. "It's nice meeting you, Weiss!"

Ruby would die for another glimpse of the playful smirk on the other girl's face – wait, she felt like she could die in that moment. Damn it! Why did everything have to be perfect with her?!

But what got her shocked was when Weiss said "like-Weiss" as she let go of her hand and exited the jeep. A pun! She realized it a second too late!

"Damn it, Weiss!"

The silver-haired girl turned and smirked at the speedster before walking away.

Ruby was going to report to Yang all the things that happened to her in that one jeepney ride. Leaving the dorm a little later wasn't too bad after all.

**A/N: ahh there it is~ I want to write another chapter. But like all my other stories, this might not be until I am inspired... I'm sorry...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
